Irony
by Eve-the-Charlotte
Summary: "It's worth a shot, isn't it, teach? Isn't irony great?" Duncan-centric. Implied pairings.


_Irony _by _Eve-the-Charlotte_

Pairings: Some hinted, but nothing really concrete.

Prompt: Oh, the irony. . . . .

This is number, what, sixteen in my little Witchblood mini-series? I'm so happy! Finally got around to updating it, which is spectacular! Anyways, read on.

=Irony=

Isn't it ironic? I mean, isn't life just a whole big ball of cruel irony? You do lots of good things, you know, helping little old ladies across the street, volunteering to help out in the soup kitchen, coaching the Bayville Junior Football League even. But where does that get you, besides just an ex that hates you, a school that allows freaks like your ex in, and an odd boy that you shouldn't even look at that way, but you do.

Does this always happen? No, not always, just to most people. If it happened to everyone, no one would do good unto others, because others sure wouldn't do jack-shit for them. Take pretty Miss Jean Grey for example. Nice enough girl, beautiful figure and face, straight A's student, captain of the girls soccer team, wants to become a doctor of some sort. She can also move objects with her mind and read yours, too. Isn't that just plain irony; that such a nice person ends up being a monster in the world's eyes and, more importantly, in the eyes of her peers? She should be screwed, and she probably is, but she refuses to admit it, as though her denial of what she is will save her from the funeral pyre.

I tried to help her, I really did, I tried to tell her what would save her, that, if she made her powers work for us, she would redeem herself, in spite of herself. She just looked at me in that look of disbelief and disgust, as though I had just suggested she do something completely against what she would even think of doing. But, really, hasn't she though of snatching some test answers before, when she was unsure of what the answer to question sixty was, and decided to, I don't know, peek into the teacher's head, to see what the correct answer would be. Apparently, from the look she gave me, the hypocrite decided to inform me that no, she would never do that, because she's perfect Jean Grey, so why _she_ do a thing like _that_.

Very few things that had happened to me before make me sicker than that, and one of them is directly related to Miss Jean Grey. She has convinced the school board to allow her and the rest of the freaks back into school permanently. No loopholes, just need to prove that the student is too dangerous to go to school, they'll be expelled, but the rest of them stay put, no matter how many flip out. According to the almighty school board, the mutants are to be heard on a person-to-person basis, and the actions of one will not put in jeopardy the "academic futures of other mutants attending schools in the Bayville area." It makes me sick. Everyone knows that Scott Summers can blast a hole through someone should he drop his glasses and not close his eyes in time, so why let him in? People know Kitty Pryde can walk straight through a wall, so what's to stop her from walking straight into someone's locker and stealing some cash or jewelry, or into the guy's locker room and getting some dirt for blackmail, or maybe even stealing the money from the school's bank vault behind the very obvious Impressionist painting in the school's main office? At least half the school knows that if Rogue touches someone, they could end up in a coma, or even dead. Honestly, if the school board were half as bright as they said they were, they wouldn't let those living, breathing weapons of mass destruction even approach the school.

But the most ironic thing of all in my life is my own obsession with Evan Daniels. I don't even know why I even think about the stupid freshman, but he was so, so _alive_ and I can't help staring. Like a damn moth to the goddamn flame, I watched the kid constantly, trying to understand why the hell he was so fiery, so mean, so rude, so uncaring, so unique, so strange, so _Evan_. I keep it on the down-low with my gang, but I think one or two are getting suspicious. Guess they really did pass those classes on their own?

I don't even know why I'm writing this down for this damn journal topic for this stupid English class. You told us this was the last one of the year, teach, and that you weren't going to read it, "respecting our privacy" and all, so I guess my thoughts are safe here, if not anywhere else. But, I got to say one thing, I'm going to figure out where the hell Evan Daniels went off to, and I'm going to take him out, if not just for the sake of my own sanity. Then, I'm going to get Jean Grey, the bitch, too, and maybe even her freak friends as well. Maybe, this time, if I do something good that seems pretty bad, I'll have something good happen to me, too. It's worth a shot, isn't it, teach? Isn't irony great?

=Irony=

This turned out slightly different than what I had planned. Oh well, at least I'm writing again! Read and review!


End file.
